


The Beginning Of The End

by Ljcharles4



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljcharles4/pseuds/Ljcharles4
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

There's nothing quite like the apocalypse is there, it breaks you apart and digs into your soul only the strong and the broken survive. They've been walking around hell for years or at least that's what it feels like, the groups been broken, destroyed by their own individual loses and thrown together to survive. Daryl has never seen a more ragtag group of people, but he knows without them he would be just another redneck hurting other people to keep himself alive. He hates walks like this it gives him time to think about everything that's happened, the loss of his brother and the young girl Sophia, of rick's wife Lori and the child that will never know a normal life, and of dale the man who believed there was still good in this world even when the rest of the group couldn't see it.

“Over here” Rick called out .There in front of them was a rotting away town,” spread out see what types of supplies you can salvage”.

Daryl, Carol, and T-Dog go into a convenience store as Rick, Carl, and Michonne run into an outdoors equipment store. Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, and Beth look after baby Judith.

“All this crap isn't gonna help nothing” Daryl exclaims angrily.

“We don't have another choice Daryl” Carol explains softly “we need more supplies, especially for Judith ''. They all look at each other with a sense of dread, they can't lose anyone else. Suddenly they hear frantic yelling from their friends, rushing to the noise they see a group of walkers swamping the Greene's, Glen, and baby Judith. Daryl’s group runs into the danger just as Rick’s group rounds the corner and does the same. There losing, not surprisingly, there are a ton of walkers before them and they don’t have enough manpower to take them all out. Daryl stares at the scene in front of him, is this it he wonders, is this how we die. Should I pray he considers, no that's not me I don't pray I say fuck you and fight back ten times harder.

“ Circle around” Rick yells out “don't let them get through” he exclaims exhausted, the group continues pushing through the pain a frightful death in front of them despite their continued efforts. Then like an angel heard them four people appear, three men and a woman take down the group of walkers like an efficient killing machine. It almost looks to the group as if they're dancing their way through the hoard of zombies. When the killing has ended and everyone is safe Daryl and his group turn their weapons on the four newcomers. 

“Woah” the vibrant red head exclaims “lets just be calm here” she responds with slight shock in her voice. 

“What do you want? Why did you help us?” Rick asks angrily but also with some slight surprise.

“We just saw you in trouble and wanted to help” she comments slightly exasperated “ im Charlie these are my friends, Cas , she point’s to the solemn man in a trench coat, mike, a young looking man dressed in flannel , and Gabe , a short man dressed in casual clothing eating candy, we didn’t mean to cause trouble we just wanted to help it's what we do now”.

“What you do now?” Hershel asks, genuinely curious.

“We used to help people before all this happened” she responds proud of her previous job. “ We have a place you can stay if you need food, shelter, and as if you need anything else to make you come we have working hot water and enough beds for all of you” she exclaims eager for them to come back to her bunker.

“What are you trying to do “ Daryl asks distrustfully 

“Help people ” Charlie responds with heart in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The group walks through a deserted wasteland Charlie at the front the three men following behind her the only sound being that of crinkling wrappers as Gabe chooses his next candy.

“Are you sure about this?” Daryl whispers almost silently to Rick as they keep ever watchful eyes on the foursome ahead of them.

“No” Rick replies “but it is the only shot we’ve got”, Daryl sees the look of desperation in Rick’s eyes , the loss of Lori seems to have destroyed Rick. Daryl knows that if the group wasn’t looking to him for leadership he would crumble in on himself for good. It's always the strong that breaks first isn’t it, I'm not strong, I'm weak ,I'd be the first to turn dark Daryl thinks solemnly to himself. Just then they see a rusted door protruding from a humongous grass hill in the distance. Stone steps leading down to this dark door, Is this they’re salvation or they're doom.

“Come on it’s just over here” Charlie calls out almost running to the rusted door.

“ Last chance to back out” Glenn whispers to the group with a trace of fear in his voice.

“Move on” Rick says calmly “ don't get separated and if anything looks suspicious don’t hesitate, there still are enemies until proven not” he whispers with a sense of finality in his voice. 

“Boss will be happy to see you,” Charlie says with immense joy in her eyes.

“Boss” Michonne asks with distrust in her voice.

“Ya the boss she runs this place with her brothers, their good people” she says with a tone of pride in her voice. “ Even saved me once upon a time” she says quietly almost too quietly for anyone else to hear. Charlie reaches for a silver old fashioned key attached to a velvet rope around her neck.

“That little thing opens that huge door” Carl asks with excitement in his eyes. 

“This little key opens everything in here” Charlie responded back with a new sense of softness in her voice. Charlie has always loved kids, especially the ones she can personally help save.

“Once we get in there” Charlie starts “ your not taking are weapons” Daryl interrupts with fire in his eyes. He refuses to let himself be a damsel in distress; he will not be weaponless.

“That's not what she was going to say” Gabe replies with humor in his eyes and a smirk on his face. “She just wants you to be prepared their a ruff bunch and they don’t take to kindly to armed strangers” 

The group walks through the large doorway with a sense of dread is this another ambush, another disappointment to break down what little hope they have left. They hear loud voices just in front of them as they approach a balcony, as they look over the edge they see a completely lit up room with bookshelves lining the walls and archaic table after table stretched across the football field of a room. People are seated around talking and reading , there are many different people throughout the room that strike the group as odd but they all have the same look in their eyes, a look that Daryl hopes to see once again in the eyes of his own friends, hope. 

“Daryl” a voice whispers almost silently.

“Mom” another voice yells in immense joy.

As Daryl and Carol rush to the voices Daryl knows, his hope wasn’t gone just waiting for this moment.

“Brother “ Daryl whispers with tears in his eyes

“Sophia” Carol shouts with relief in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The shock he felt was overwhelming like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, the sight before him must be an image his shattered heart has concocted to try and stitch itself back together again. Despite his raging thoughts Daryl knew this must be truly happening, his dick of a brother that he missed terribly was right there in front of him. Daryl wretches his brother into his arms, tightening his hold like a python, with tears in his eyes Daryl knows that his once faded hope has now returned brighter than the sun. 

The rest of the group remained frozen in place as they watched both the brothers and the mother and daughter reunite. The Greene family though not knowing the missing members felt a sense of relief knowing that they’re friends won’t have to know yet another loss.

“Is this really happening?” Carol asks almost to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“It is mom, I’ve missed you so much '' Sophia responds her growing voice filled with an immeasurable amount of love and relief.

“It's good to see your ugly face little brother” Merle says with humor in his voice but an unusual softness is also seen in his eyes. Just as Daryl was about to respond a deep, gruff voice interrupted him. 

“You know these people Merle, Soph“ 

“Ya De, this is my mom Carol, Merle’s brother Daryl , some of our old group and what looks to me like a couple new faces "Sophia responds with joy and a sense of sadness in her tone to the you man in flannel with a leader's air about him.

“Introduce us to your friends Soph” a middle aged, brown haired woman with a kind smile and slightly suspicious eye’s asked the young girl.

“This is mister Rick” Sofia points to the ex-cop “his son Carl” she point’s to the boy who looks to be about Sophia’s age, “this is T-dog” she gestures to the large black man on the far side of the room “ and this is Glenn “ she motions to the young looking Asian man next to the unknown brunette “ and as for the rest” she starts, looking at the four unknown people “i guess their new” she finishes with a smile.

“Well im Ellen” the brown haired woman responds “and this is my daughter Jo” she gestures to the beautiful young blonde dressed in flannel.

“I'm Hershel” the old man responds “these are my daughters Maggie “ he points the brunette next to Glenn, “ and Beth “ he gestures to the young blonde beside him.

“ I'm Michonne” The stone faced woman exclaims.

“ well, it's lovely to meet you all, I'm sure you already know Charlie and the boy’s these guys over here are Kevin”, she points to the pale looking Asian man,” Lucy” she gestures to the tall dark haired man with a smirk on his face and a hint of mischief in his eyes , “and finally Sam and Dean she motions to the tall man with long brown hair and the previously unknown man with a leader like air around him.

“Nice to meet you all” Rick responds with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. Daryl understands Rick's caution; these people are unknown and they seem to be carrying a lot more firepower than his group is.

“Come on I’ll take you to Aunty D she would love to meet you guys” Sophia exclaims with a bright smile on her face and a bounce in her step. The group looks at each other with confusion “Aunty D” who is this person and who is the boss that Charlie spoke of before is it this Ellen woman or this “Aunty D”. Rick motions for the group to follow after Sophia gesturing with his eye’s to keep cation.

“Don’t worry little brother” Merle starts to Daryl “you're gonna love the boss she was the one to rescue both me and the pipsqueak over here” he finishes with a surprisingly warm smile on his face.

Knowing his brother more than most, Daryl understood that his brother cared about this woman , whether that was from her saving him or something else he didn’t know but he was determined to find out.


End file.
